


На чьей ты стороне?

by blahblahbayern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: Тай Ли присоединяется к Воительницам Киоши.





	На чьей ты стороне?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Allegiances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676227) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



Воительницы Киоши и в лучших-то обстоятельствах обычно сохраняли здоровое недоверие к чужакам, не говоря уже о том, когда попадали в плен в разгар войны. Так что, после того как Хозяин Огня Озай был повержен, а Суюки воссоединилась со своими сестрами по оружию, она была поражена, обнаружив, что они провели время в тюрьме, заводя друзей среди врагов.  
  
— Знаю, — сказала Жай, наблюдая вместе с Суюки, как Тай Ли показывает некоторым воительницам приемы блокировки ци. — Начнём с того, что мы тоже были насторожены. Но оказывается, что она милая, когда не уделывает тебя в драке, и через какое-то время злиться на неё становится невозможно: ты будто пинаешь уткочерепашку. — Она пожала плечами, искоса поглядывая на Суюки. — Так что мы её вроде как удочерили. Прости, босс.  
  
— И она правда хочет присоединиться к нам? Переехать на Остров Киоши и всё такое?  
  
— Правда хочет. Не думаю, что дома ей есть к чему возвращаться.  
  
Суюки скрестила руки. Проклятье, она видела логику в словах Жай: у Тай Ли действительно было такое лицо, что тебе хотелось сделать для неё чашечку чая, завернуть её в одеяло и убедиться, что она в порядке. Суюки командовала элитными воительницами, а не работала нянькой, но впрочем, и Тай Ли не была маленьким ребенком. Если она действительно хотела поделиться своими навыками с Воительницами Киоши, то была бы бесценна.  
  
— Как думаешь, мы можем ей доверять? — спросила Суюки.  
  
Жай снова пожала плечами:  
  
— Думаю, она из тех, кто верен людям, а не идеям или империям. Когда она впервые попала к нам, она была очень расстроена тем, что произошло между ней и Азулой. Теперь она плывёт по течению в поисках нового лидера. Этим лидером могла бы стать ты, если захотела бы.  
  
Суюки хранила молчание, наблюдая за Тай Ли ещё несколько минут. Жай высказалась, и Суюки знала свою заместительницу достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что это её аналог блестящей рекомендации.  
  
— Испытательный срок. Один месяц. Намёк на проблемы — и мы с ней прощаемся.  
  
Жай улыбнулась:  
  
— Спасибо, Суюки.  


***

  
— Закрой глаза. Постарайся не шевелиться.  
  
Тай Ли сделала, как ей велели, сидя со скрещенными ногами в центре тренировочного зала и держа руки на коленях. Суюки опустилась на колени и потянулась к своим краскам. Сначала она обмакнула губку в белый и провела ею по лицу Тай Ли, нанося краску гладко и равномерно. Она знала, что Тай Ли вполне способна нанести макияж самостоятельно, но это был не просто урок, а традиция.  
  
Суюки откинула волосы Тай Ли назад, покрывая её лоб белым. На лице Тай Ли не дрогнул ни единый мускул, она сохраняла лицо спокойным и глубоко дышала.  
  
— А теперь глаза, — сказала Суюки, обмакнув кисть в красной краске и выводя ею на глазах яркие дуги — насыщенный цвет рядом с абсолютно белым. Затем она взяла карандаш, заканчивая макияж росчерком ярких чёрных бровей.  
  
Она отсела и внимательно посмотрела на Тай Ли, до сих кротко сидевшую перед ней. Да, она была довольна своей работой.  
  
— Одеяние Аватара Киоши вселяло страх в сердца всех её противников, — сказала Суюки. — И в её честь мы надеемся сделать то же самое. Теперь можешь открыть глаза, — добавила она.  
  
Тай Ли распахнула глаза и вскочила на ноги:  
  
— Ух ты, можно посмотреть? — она выбежала на улицу и помчалась к озеру, чтобы увидеть свое отражение.  
  
Суюки последовала за ней, посмеиваясь над восторгом Тай Ли.  
  
— Чудесно, — воскликнула Тай Ли, махая руками. — Спасибо, спасибо!  
  
Она бросилась к Суюки с энергичным объятием. Ошеломлённая, но довольная, Суюки обняла её в ответ.  


***

  
Через какое-то время наличие в их рядах девушки из Народа Огня перестало казаться странным. Истории Тай Ли о цирке, дополненные пародиями всевозможных животных, и её неподдельный интерес к культуре Царства Земли смогли завоевать доверие некоторых из более недоверчивых островитян. Деревня по большей части доверяла суждениям Суюки, но она не могла винить жителей в том, что они были не в восторге от того, что к ним присоединилась бывшая союзница Принцессы Азулы, когда они всё ещё пытались отстроиться после войны.  
  
В конце концов Тай Ли доказала свою ценность, присоединившись к восстановительным работам, — её даже просить не пришлось. Суюки удивилась, увидев, что она так легко таскает строительные материалы, но Тай Ли лишь пожала плечами, сказав, что постоянно занималась подобным в цирке.  
  
Правда это или нет, но тяжёлый рабочий день был лучшим способом расположить к себе жителей острова, и когда Тай Ли вечером пришла на ужин, её встретили с улыбками и совсем без недоверчивых взглядов.  
  
Суюки обнаружила, что ей сложно понять, заметила ли это Тай Ли или такие вещи действительно пролетали мимо неё, как казалось со стороны. Но в тот вечер она выглядела особенно веселой, пока угощалась рисом, рыбой и первым осенним урожаем.  
  
Суюки почувствовала неожиданный прилив гордости.  


***

  
Несколькими днями позже, когда Суюки направлялась в тренировочный зал, к ней подскочила Тай Ли.  
  
— Доброе утро, — сказала Суюки с улыбкой. Она и сама была ранней пташкой, но редко приходила в такой же энтузиазм, как Тай Ли в любое время дня, не говоря уже о столь раннем утре.  
  
— Привет! Я хотела спросить: есть у тебя какие-нибудь планы на завтра?  
  
Завтра у них выходной. Суюки специально запланировала на этот день почти ничего не делать, но если Тай Ли нуждалась в её помощи, она едва ли могла сказать, что занята.  
  
— Ничего особенного, а что? Хочешь провести ещё несколько тренировок?  
  
Тай Ли хихикнула.  
  
— О, нет, ничего такого. Просто, если ты не занята, я хотела попросить тебя получше познакомить меня с островом. Мне ещё не довелось посмотреть самой, но все говорят, что дальше по побережью очень красиво.  
  
Суюки внимательнее взглянула на Тай Ли. Тай Ли сцепила руки перед собой и смотрела на Суюки с выражением, полным надежды и… чего-то ещё.  
  
— Конечно, — ответила Суюки. — Звучит здорово.  
  
— Отлично! — просияла Тай Ли. — Я захвачу корзину для пикника. — Она снова умчалась, ловко крутя одно колесо за другим, которые уносили в глубь деревни.  
  
Суюки смотрела ей вслед, слегка опешив. Она не совсем понимала, на что только что согласилась, но с нетерпением ждала, когда узнает.  


***

  
На следующий день Тай Ли ждала у её дома — с корзинкой в руке и свежими цветами в волосах.  
  
Суюки вышла к ней, оставив доспехи и оружие дома. Она показала Тай Ли береговую линию и птиц, которые ныряли в море, быстро и грациозно, в поисках рыбы для своих птенцов.  
  
Они сидели под деревом, как раз там, где трава переходила в песок, и ели свежие фрукты — как выяснилось, единственное, что Тай Ли сочла достойным взять с собой. В любом случае, было идеально.  
  
— Я хотела сказать спасибо. За то, что приняла меня и дала мне второй шанс. Знаю, ты не обязана была. — Тай Ли опустила голову, избегая взгляда Суюки. — Но я рада, что ты поступила именно так — мне очень нравится здесь.  
  
— Я тоже рада, — сказала Суюки. — Нам повезло, что ты с нами.  
  
Когда солнце снова начало клониться к горизонту, они неохотно повернули назад. Вся обычная болтовня Тай Ли прекратилась, и в воцарившейся тишине внезапно стало легко протянуть руку и взять маленькую, сильную руку Тай Ли в свою.  
  
Тай Ли улыбнулась ей, и Суюки улыбнулась в ответ.


End file.
